The tracy Sister
by tracybaby
Summary: What would happen if the tracy's had a little sister. HOw wouuld ther whole life be different. Especially when she is a magnet for danger.
1. Chapter 1

My names Angel Lucille Tracy. Yep. I'm a Tracy. Jefferson Tracy, the billionaire ex-astronaut is my father. I'm 15 years old and go to Wharton's preparatory. It's a boarding school, so I don't get to see my dad and brothers very often except for Christmas, Thanksgiving, Spring Break, Easter, and Summer Vacation. I call them and video chat with them, though, a lot of the time.

One thing you should probably know before I tell you anymore is this. You know International Rescue, aka, the Thunderbirds? Well, that's us. My father created it in memory of my mother, Lucille O'Connell Tracy. She died in an avalanche when I was just 3 years old. Even though I was really small, I remember her quite well. She was my favorite person in the whole wide world other than my dad and brothers.

I am what most people would call, "the runt of the liter." I'm the youngest, and the smallest at 5'7''. All my brothers exceed 6'2'', except for Alan who is 6' and 16 years old. He's like my best friend. He and I do everything together; we are extremely close. Just like I am with the rest of my brothers, but more so. Alan pilots Thunderbird 3, so sometimes he invites me in the hanger to help him with the monthly check that we do with all the birds.

Gordon is the next oldest at 18. He's 6'2'' and "fish". He used to an Olympic gold medalist but quit after his hydrofoil accident. Long Story. He spends most of his time in the water. He pilots Thunderbird 4, the submarine. He is also known as the prankster of the family. I don't think I've gone through one day where he hasn't pulled some prank or another. I help him from time to time. It's fun!

Virgil's the next oldest. He's 6'3" and is 20 years old with Brown Hair and Brown Eyes. Tall and Lean. He's the doctor of the family. He used to be a paramedic before we moved to the island. He even has his own infirmary where he can treat and assess any injury. He's great. A little over-protective (like all my brothers are), but still awesome. Another thing. He's also the family musician and artist (other than my mom). A couple of years ago, me and my brothers built him a house out by the beach for him to house his paintings. We call it the round house, presumably because it is round. He also composes his own music. It's beautiful. I love to just sit in the room and listen to him play. Watch him. It's intriguing. Fascinating. Beautiful. He also pilots Thunderbird 2, or as we like to call it, "the green bug." Virgil hates it when we refer to his baby like that. Gordon came up with it. Let's just say he's gotten a few to many bruises from Virgil. Dad is not too happy about that.

The second oldest is John. He's the quiet one out of us all. Doesn't like to argue or fight. He's 21 and already joined NASA and has also written my astronomy textbook. Is that way cool or what? I think it's amazing! He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like my mom used to. Also like Alan and I. He's the one that I'm also really close to. You are able to talk to him and he really listens. He won't tell people anything unless you want them to know or he thinks it's extremely important and my dad or my brothers need to know. Whenever I need to spill, I can just go straight to him and talk. Tell him everything. And he listens. Really listens. That's one of the things that I love about him.

Scott's the oldest at 22, with brown hair and brown eyes. He's a retired air force captain and flies Thunderbird 1. He's also the mother-hen of the house, seeing as he helped raise us along with dad when mom dies. He's the extremely over-protective out of them all. We're all very protective of each other, but he's the worst. He literally loves us to death.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was just 2 years old and Alan wan 3 years old, mom was workin gin the garden outside with me out there with her. Alan was inside taking a nap. The phone rang and my mom had run in to get it for only a few seconds, hoping it was mt father calling to tell them that they were on their way home from Gordon's swim meet. That's when the kidnappers took their chance. Luckily, a water pipe at Scott's school had broken, so he had been sent home early. Scott walked through the gate door just as he saw the kidnappers pick me up and procede to take me away. Scott then attacked my attackers and got me free. I was safe. Unfortunatly, one of them had a knife and sliced Scottt's left arm. It had been deep and Scott had screamed bloody hell: my mom came running out through the back door with my father and Gordon following behind.

They had to wake up Alan and take Scott to the hospital. He had to get 24 stiches. They had me examined too, just incase. My father wouldn't let go of me, ever again. He said he was too afraid of losing me again. Everyone tells me that when Scott was finished with the stiches, he had yanked me out of my father's arms and hugged me forever.

Then there's me My name's Angel Lucille Tracy. My middle name is my mothers name; they thought it was perfect since the rest of my siblings had relitives names for their middles names. I got moms. And I'm happy about it. I have curly blonde hair that goes down halfway between my shoulder and my elbow. I have bright blue eyes and am tan and lean. I'm 5'7'' and weigh 120 lbs. I have an athletic built, but am also tall, toned, and lean. I play volleyball for my boarding school's team during the school year, and I was recently elected as the junior Varsity squad A Captain. Other than my brothers and my two best friends, Fermat and Tin-Tin here on the island, I have a BFF named Allison Eberhart. She's a surfer along with our other BFF Bethany Hamilton. They both live in Hawaii where we go to school. The school's awesome because it let's us out of class during prime surfing hours, which means we get up at 5 am and school starts at 6:30 am and goes till 1:30 pm when the hours start. I go out there with them and Allison's brother Matthew and Bethany's brothers Noah and Timmy. I'm not as good as them, but I'm pretty good, I guess. We are all 15 years old except for Noah who is 16. I guess I'll have to admit this at some point, so here it goes. I have a crush on Noah. And not just a little crush, but a huge crush that's being going on for forever. When I first ment him, something clicked. I was drawn to him by some invisible force. His baby blue eyes that you could just drown in and his brown shortly cut, but floppy hair. His 6'2" tall stocky build. Oh, and I could just die for him any day, any time. I am in love!

Some other things you should know about me is that I'm deathly allergic to oxygen. I know right? How do I survive? Just joking. I don't even think that's possible. But I am allergic to penicillin and walnuts, just like my older brother Alan. My parents found out when we were both babies. Alan was one and I was 6 weeks old. We both had gotten the same illness and they treated it with penicillin. It was extremely dangerous because they could've killed us. They didn't know what we were allergic to medicine wise, since we were both still such little babies.

**Okay guys, I sadly do not own the thunderbirds though I wish I did. Next chapter hopefully will be up tomorrow. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

The second one is that Alan and I are also allergic to walnuts. It causes our airways to swell and close up, so then we can't so then we can't breathe. Luckily, we keep epi-pens in the house at the ready, and everyone carries them with them 24/7. Virgil even put them in every thunderbird just in case something happened while we were out on a mission. Alan found out he was allergic when he had an allergic reaction at school when he had the flu. Only Alan and Fermat knew, but they assumed that the nurse had told Jeff (my dad) and he had told the rest of the family. Apparently, he hadn't spoken to the nurse there, since Paul Hann had another one of his seizures (he has epilepsy) and had to go tend to him. So, the secretary checked Alan out and then had gone home for spring break. A few days later, Gordon had pranked Alan and I (the little prankster) by putting walnuts in both of our salads. Luckily Fermat had seen Alan's salad and had quickly tossed it out and Onaha replaced it with a new one, though Gordon didn't know that. Fermat and Alan didn't look at my salad since no one expected me to be allergic. So when Alan bit into his salad, Gordon was confused when there was no weird reaction of surprise on Alan's face. When there was no reaction, Gordon was dumbfounded.

"But-but," everyone around the table looked at him, curious to what he was talking about. "Isn't there something in your salad? Anything crunchy?"

Alan looked at him, trying hard not to laugh. "No."

We all laughed and continued on with the meal. I bit into my salad and it was really crunchy. It tasted wrong I felt something rashy come over my lower face, around my mouth. I couldn't breath; I had to fight for air.

"Angel, is something wrong?" My father asked, concerned along with my brothers. I stood up and tripped falling down onto the ground coughing. I saw my brothers ad father surrounding me as if there were multiples of them.

"Angel!"

"Angel, say something! Anything!"

My father held me as my lips started to turn a light shade of blue. "Angel, baby. Breathe, come on! Breathe! Stay with me Angel!"

Alan was looking in my bowl. "Walnuts! Fermat, get my epi-pen from my backpack! Its on the floor next to the balcony door in my room. Go!"

Scott was holding my hand, praying for me to stay with them. I could see tears running down my father's face, as Alan knelt down next to my head. "It's gonna be okay Angel. You're going to be fine soon I promise."

Virgil and Gordon looked up at him confused, but then turned their attention back towards their little sister. Alan saw Fermat come running down the stairs with an epi-pen in hand.

"Thank God, Fermat. Virgil move over please." He scooted over to my leg and jammed the needle into my thigh. All of a sudden I could feel the swelling in my face go down and my throat reopening. I could breathe again. I coughed and sputtered, opening my eyes once more. "Daddy?"

I was scared and unsure of what had just happened as my father pulled me into his arms, sobbing. "Oh, Angel! Thank God1! Thank God!"

I hugged him back, crying my own pond of tears, soaking his shirt. I never wanted to let go. Never.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You had an allergic reaction to some walnuts in your salad." I looked up at Virgil, at what he had just told me as he put an oxygen mask to my face. "I need you to take 5 deep breaths and then hold the mask in place. Does anything else hurt beside your face?"

Virgil asked worriedly, as he helped me press the mask against my mouth and nose. I felt some pain in my ankle as I moved it. "My-my ankle. The right one."

Virgil turned to mask over to dad and went to inspect my ankle.

"Hey," Fermat said. I looked up at him as he nudged Alan. "Yo-you're not the o-only one, A-Angel. Alan's a-allergic to walnuts t-too"

I stared at Alan confused, as did the rest of the family. "Yeah," he explained. "Found out last week. That's why I had the epi-pen and came home from spring break early too. I had a reaction during lunch."

"No one told me you had an allergic reaction. Why didn't you mention it? I just assumed you had gotten sick and that's why you were so tired. Why didn't the nurse tell me?" My father questioned Alan, before readjusting the oxygen mask on my face.

Alan looked surprised at dad's response. "The secretary didn't tell you? I didn't tell you because I assumed you knew. And the nurse had to go help Paul Hann because he had one of his seizures." My brothers all looked at him in alarm. "He has epilepsy. Happens at least twice a year."

"Oh."

"You twisted your ankle when you tripped on the chair. I want to get you up to the infirmary right away, okay?" Virgil said as Scott slung the oxygen tank onto his shoulder. I nodded and coughed, Scott looked at me worriedly and kissed the top of my head. "It's okay Virgil's gonna make you all better."

I just gave a small nod and leaned more into my dad. I was exhausted; I just wanted to go to sleep.

"You can go to sleep soon. I just want to do a thorough check. Virgil stated as he stood. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Scott and Dad helped me stand up and began to lead me down the hall to the elevator, while Virgil and Gordon ran up the stairs to the infirmary. Scott switched to holding the mask to my face as I leaned against them both. Later, after we got into the infirmary ad Virgil made sure I was okay, I fell asleep in my bedroom with Scott and dad by my side. That's what happened.

Gordon had felt awful. I remember walking out of my bedroom in the morning and to immediately hear Gordon crying in his room. I had opened the door to see what was wrong and instead he crushed my in a hug and literally begged for my forgiveness. He felt that guilty, which for some reason made me feel horrible. I told him it wasn't his fault. I would have done the same thing for a prank anyway at some point or another. No one had known I was allergic to walnuts. Thankfully, he got over it. In 2 months. Oh, well.

**Hey Guys! If you have anymore suggestions or ideas as to what should happen to Angel later in the story, please dm me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Right now I am in my dormitory, packing up my stuff since summer break was only one day away. Tomorrow is the last day of school, and then my father and Scott are going to come down here and pick me up then 2 days later so I can spend more time with Bethany and Allison. I can't wait! Dad and John had already gone and picked up Alan a couple of days ago, since he finished his finals early.

I sat down in front of my laptop and video called Tracy Island. Hopefully they were still up, even if it was 10:30 at night.

The screen lighted up with the faces of my 5 brothers and father smiling at me.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Angel!"

"I'd thought I'd call in before I went to bed. I miss you guys"

Gordon spoke up, "but you talked to us last night?"

Alan playfully jabbed him in the ribs. "So? I miss her, too."

I just laughed.

"It's good to see you again Angel, even though we did see you last night and are going to pick you up in three days. Anyway, what are you doing up so late?" My father asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Packing. It's either now or never. Plus, Me, Allison, her dad and Matthew are going to go surfing with Bethany. I really don't want to miss it."

My brothers laughed as dad chukled. I turned my head to the side and stiffeled a yawn.

"I saw that Angel. Go get some sleep. Scott and I will pick you up Friday from Bethany's house at 10 am, okay?" My father asked as I yawned yet again.

"Alright dad. Night guys, I love you!"

"Night Angel we love you too!"

It had been two hours since we had reached the beach and had started surfing. Now, we (the three girls) sat on boards in the water. Matthew and her father were talking a few feet away.

"Can you believe we're able to come out and do this everyday?" Allison asked, sighing.

I giggled. "You mean talking?"

She gave me a push that esnt me off my board and into the water, right as I heard a scream. I saw redness and then a shark. A great white. I screamed, choking on water. When I resurfaced, we all began paddeling back to the reef as fast as we could. When we got there and Allison's father flipped Bethany over onto her back onto his board, I saw it. Her left arm was gone. Just blood and blood, and blood. There was a shirt tied to it and Bethany's skin was pale. I remembered Matthew running toward the truck to call for help and Allison and I throwing up, meeting the ambulance on the road, and following it to the hospital/ I was in total shock. Everytime I closed my eyes, I relived the whole scene all over again. Allison's dad had taken her and Matthew home. They were only allowing family into Bethany's room, so I was all alone in the waiting room.

I was sitting on the floor against the wall in one of the many waiting rooms the hospital had. I was alone and in major hysterics. All I wanted was my family. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed home.


End file.
